This invention relates to a deep well pump with sucker rods, in which a piston suspended from a system of sucker rods in a rising pipe is moved up and down in a pump casing at the bottom of the rising pipe by an above-ground pump drive.
In pumps of this kind, the pump itself in the ground may be separated from the drive by several thousand meters. The transmission of force through sucker rods is of great importance. The sucker rods conventionally consist of rods of standard structural steel of about 7.5 m in length screwed together. This system of sucker rods is very heavy.
Since the material delivered by the pump may contain corrosive constituents, it is proposed in Canadian Patent Specification 1 087,521 to replace the steel rods by rods made of composite fiber material. To enable the rods to be joined together, steel sleeves are glued to the ends of the rods. Apart from the considerable cost of manufacture and the additional weight due to the sleeves, the connections constitute weak points which are still liable to be corroded and only enable the mechanical strength of the fiber reinforced rods to be utilized to a very limited extent.